


Teach Me Something New

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [45]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Mild Language, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, please don't do what they do, practice safe sex please, what they do is not safe without protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl asks Bonecrusher to feed her: he has particular tastes.





	

 

Feed me, she had asked.  Teach me something new about anal, she had not.

 

Now, as a succubus, she had done it almost every possible way and combination and what not.  So of course she had men fuck her up the ass before.

 

But most of her meals (and even Jazz who had been her regular for a while before the boys) just seemed to enjoy tearing her pussy apart and feeling her wet walls clamp around them as she milked them for all they had.  A few even liked her mouth clamped shut around their cocks, their flesh deep in her throat as they fed her load after load of cum until they couldn't sit up straight.

 

But Bonecrusher... this guy was nothing like her previous meals.

 

To put it bluntly, he was an ass man.  He loved her butt.  He loved to play with it, to squeeze it, and most importantly, he loved to fuck it.

 

The poor man had actually gone straight for that when she had first allowed them to feed her.  He had even tried to lube her up back there much to her shock.  It wasn't her pussy, but that didn't mean she couldn't use magic to make it snuggle up in there just right.

 

That had only made the man grin like a madman before he had fucked her anally that whole night.

 

Just like now.  She had asked the bigger brother to feed her tonight and he had been doing just that, fucking and filling her rectum over and over with his seed.

 

She was still getting fed, but just the feeling of her ass getting filled and fed while her pussy wasn't was actually quite... interesting.  To feel the pleasure of being fed while she ached and begged for something to fill her pussy as it grew wetter and wetter.

 

"Hey Mistress?  I was wondering... you have magic and all that, so you can't get sick or anything from all this fucking, right?"

 

Prowl's eyes blinked out of focus before she turned back to look at him.  "Yes, so why are you stopping?"

 

"I wanted to ask if I could try something."

 

"Try what?"

 

"Well, I would keep fucking your ass, but then I would switch it up and then start fucking your cunt.  And then I would switch back to your ass and then your cunt and just keep doing this at random until I can't hold back and cum.  It's like a guessing game and since you don't need to worry about getting sick from this and al, I thought it would be fun to try out."

 

That... actually sounded like something she might enjoy.

 

With a nod, Prowl sighed as he resumed his fucking only to gasp as he suddenly pulled out and pushed deep into her pussy.

 

Perhaps he could teach her something new after all.

 

END


End file.
